This invention relates to three dimensional photographic projection systems and particularly to systems utilizing a principle of right and left eye image projection, with interposed shutter means so controlling the projected images as materially to enhance the illusion of depth produced in the eyes of a viewer.
A photographic system of the prior art projects right and left eye images and uses a shutter means for alternating the projected image. The system has limited features of control, however, offering correspondingly less opportunity for improvement in the depth and clarity of the projected picture. Further, the prior art system is not specifically designed for ease and flexibility of manufacture. Its results, while satisfactorily displaying the merits of involved principles, may not rise in all respects to a commercially acceptable level.